


Keeping Watch

by were_lemur



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, imported from LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Boromir gets some sleep - finally!
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Kudos: 16
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2009





	Keeping Watch

Boromir yawned and stretched as the sunlight filtered through the leaves to his closed eyelids. He felt more rested than he had since he'd left Rivendell, almost as if he's slept a full night through, rather than standing a watch ...

He jerked upright. He should have stood watch. Gandalf was supposed to have wakened him.

He kicked his way out of his bedroll, shame burning his cheeks, and crossed the camp.

"Gandalf -- I beg your pardon."

"For what?"

"The watch -- "

"We volunteered," Pippin blurted.

"It only seemed fair," Merry added, "since you're always watching over us."


End file.
